There's Always Been A Baggins In Bag End
by BabyBoo0968
Summary: Sam and Rosie Gamgee are married with two children, Eleanor and Frodo, only problem is, is Frodo really Sam’s son? Mild MP Slash COMPLETE
1. The Talk

Disclaimer: I own none of the Lord of The Rings Characters, they all belong to J.R.R Tolkein.  
  
Summary: Sam and Rosie Gamgee are married with two children, Eleanor and Frodo, only problem is, is Frodo really Sam's son? Mild M/P Slash  
  
Rating: PG13, For the plot  
  
Main Characters: Sam, Rosie, Eleanor, Frodo, Merry, Pippin, and Frodo (Sam's son)  
  
A/N: I have read the books, and From the first movie, Bilbo mentions that there has always been a Baggins in Bag End. When Frodo leaves for the undying lands, he never got married, but I believe there is still a Baggins living in Bag End, Frodo Gamgee. This is the story of how it came to be. This is my 2nd Fan Fic, but my 1st LOTR one. This is also my first Slash, since I don't like Slash fics, But it is Very Very Mild, And I might do another Slash, but I very much Doubt it!  
  
Dedication: This Story was Written for my Dad! And is also dedicated to my Dad! Because this is our theory on why Sam and Rosie's Son has black hair, when neither of them do!  
  
There's Always Been A Baggins In Bag End  
  
By: BabyBoo0968  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The Talk  
  
Rosie Gamgee was happily married to Samwise Gamgee, with 2 Children, and a 3rd on the way. Only today, she has some very interesting news to tell Sam. But it can wait until after dinner, after all, a Hobbits got to eat.  
  
~*1 Hour Later*~  
  
After Eleanor and Frodo are put to bed, Rosie goes into the parlor to talk to Sam. She see's him pacing across the room  
  
"Sam" she said  
  
"Rosie, What is it? I sure 'ope nuthin bad's happened" he say's  
  
"Sam, I think you better sit down" she said  
  
They both sit down on their couch, in their parlor in Bag End, since Frodo left it to them, having to heir to leave it too, or so Sam thought.  
  
"Do you know why Frodo left this house, and Bag End to me and you and the kids?"  
  
"Why I suppose it's because he didn't have no heir" he said, looking slightly puzzled  
  
"Actually, He does have an heir" she said quietly  
  
"Really! That's great, I'd love to meet the heir of Mr.Frodo, why didn't he never tell me? An heir, that's the best news! Who is it?" he asked Rosie  
  
She stared at the floor, and then looked at him  
  
"Remember the Yule Party 5 years ago, before I got pregnant with little Frodo?" she asked him  
  
"Yes, I cert'ainly do, It was our second Yule with Eleanor" he said "Why?" he asked  
  
"Well, Something happened that I think you should know about" she answered, then she began to tell him.  
  
A/N: Well, What did you think? I know, Short, but I got Writers block, The next Chapter will be long, I promise! The next chapter is about what happened, and what Rosie is talking about! 


	2. The Yule Celebration

Disclaimer: I own none of the Lord of The Rings Characters, they all belong to J.R.R Tolkein.  
  
Summary: Sam and Rosie Gamgee are married with two children, Eleanor and Frodo, only problem is, is Frodo really Sam's son? Mild M/P Slash  
  
Rating: PG13, For the plot  
  
Main Characters: Sam, Rosie, Eleanor, Frodo, Merry, Pippin, and Frodo (Sam's son)  
  
A/N: I have read the books, and From the first movie, Bilbo mentions that there has always been a Baggins in Bag End. When Frodo leaves for the undying lands, he never got married, but I believe there is still a Baggins living in Bag End, Frodo Gamgee. This is the story of how it came to be. This is my 2nd Fan Fic, but my 1st LOTR one. This is also my first Slash, since I don't like Slash fics, But it is Very Very Mild, And I might do another Slash, but I very much Doubt it!  
  
Dedication: This Story was Written for my Dad! And is also dedicated to my Dad! Because this is our theory on why Sam and Rosie's Son has black hair, when neither of them do!  
  
There's Always Been A Baggins In Bag End  
  
By: BabyBoo0968  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The Yule Celebration  
  
~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~  
  
"Rosie, Sam! Glad you could make it" Frodo exclaimed as they entered his house for his Yule Celebration.  
  
"I'm glad we could be here as well Mr. Frodo, It was hard finding a sitter for Eleanor" he said  
  
Eleanor had wanted to come, but she was too young, at only 2 years of age. But Rosie's mother had agreed to stay with her, so they came to Frodo's Celebration.  
  
"Yes, My mother agreed to stay with her" Rosie said  
  
"Well I'm glad you both could make it, Pippin and Merry are serving drinks, so help yourself..." Frodo gets cut short, seeing that Merry and Pippin weren't serving the drinks "Where have they gotten to now?" he asks himself, though it is voiced out loud. He didn't have to look any further, he then heard their voices, and looked towards the sound.  
  
"...But There'll still be...Many Miles to go! Sweet is in the sound of the pouring rain, and I love frolic from Hill to Plain. Better then rain or rippling brook."  
  
"..Is a mug of beer inside this Took!" he heard Pippin finish the last line as him and Merry jumped down from the table they were singing/dancing on. They quickly spotted Frodo, Sam, and Rosie and hurried over.  
  
"Frodo! Sam! Rosie!" Pippin exclaimed "Did you like our intelligent dance?" he asked  
  
"If that was intelligent I think all you've gone and done was made Mr.Frodo stupider" Sam said, in a joking way  
  
"Shut Up Pip" Merry told Pippin "He's had too much to drink" he said, referring to Pippin.  
  
"Ah" Sam, Frodo, and Rosie nodded, knowing how Pippin could get when he got drunk.  
  
"I resent that last remark Merry, I've only had too little" he answered  
  
"I thought you guys were supposed to be serving the Drinks?" Frodo asked, eyeing them.  
  
"We're getting right to it Frodo" he said, and then turned to Pippin "Come on Pip!" and he dragged Pippin away to the bar.  
  
"If you two will excuse me" he said to Rosie and Sam "More guests arrive" and he walked towards the door, greeting some more Hobbits.  
  
"Would you like sumthin to drink Rosie?" Same asked his wife  
  
"Yes, An Ale please" she said to him  
  
Sam hurried and got his and Rosie's drinks, and he brought them back  
  
"Thank You Sam" she said  
  
"Your welcome Rosie" he said  
  
The night goes on, Hobbits getting more and more drunk, and eating more and more. Rosie is extremally Drunk, but Sam is not. Someone who she thinks is Sam, but is really a very drunk Frodo, takes her hand and takes her to his bedroom. You can guess what happens.  
  
~*3 hours later*~  
  
Rosie starts to stir, and wake up. She has a very bad hangover, and can't remember most of the night before. She looks at her surroundings, and then gasps. Frodo, who was lying next to her, stirred and woke up as well, also noticing where they were. They looked at each other and said  
  
"Did we?"  
  
Rosie and Frodo both got out of bed, and quickly changed, they couldn't rmember anything that happened. They looked at each other and both voice the others thoughts  
  
"Not a word of this to anybody"  
  
Rosie quickly ran out to find Sam, and Frodo went to check the other unused bedrooms, for any unlikely visitors. Rosie quickly found Sam, asleep on Frodo's couch, she gently shook him to wake him up.  
  
"Sam! Sam! Wake up! Its time to go" she said, and then Sam woke up.  
  
"Oh, I must've fallen asleep, we should relieve your Mother Rosie" he said, as he got up. Rosie nodded and they left the house. They got home and Rosie's mother left, and they found that Eleanor was sleeping, Sam and Rosie quickly went to bed, Rosie still wondering about what had happened that night.  
  
'Oh My God! I slept with Frodo!' she thought  
  
Frodo on the other hand, checked the other bedrooms, Nobody was in either of them. Most of the guests had left, he then looked around and couldn't find two people.  
  
'Where are Merry and Pippin' he thought  
  
He then heard sounds outside, he walked out and saw Pippin and Merry snogging on the bench, and by the looks of it, they were doing it of there own free will. Frodo quickly walked back inside thinking.  
  
'My cousins are Gay, and they are cousins as well, That is just too wrong'  
  
He thought as the rest of the guests left, he walked into his room and got into bed. Thinking about that night, and about just finding out that Pippin and Merry were gay. Then a thought came to him.  
  
'Oh Crap, I slept with Rosie!'  
  
~*2 weeks later*~  
  
Rosie had just found out she was pregnant, and she had to tell Frodo. She knocked on his door at Bag End, and he answered.  
  
"Rosie, What are you doing here?" he asked  
  
"Frodo, remember during your Yule Celebration 2 weeks ago, well.." She said "I'm Pregnant"  
  
Frodo's mouth dropped open, and he thought for a second, and then said.  
  
"Crud! We can't tell Sam about this, he needs to think it's his" he said to Rosie  
  
"Well, I was planning on telling him that anyways" she said  
  
"I'll leave the house and everything in it to You and Sam and your kids, that way you always have what you need, Since I'm not going to be around much longer"  
  
Rosie just nodded  
  
She had told Sam that day, and he was thrilled. Actually, he was beyond thrilled.  
  
Rosie wondered what Frodo had meant by he would not be around much longer, a couple months after Frodo Gamgee was born, Frodo Baggins left for the Undying Lands.  
  
~~~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: I promised this chapter would be long! Didn't I?!, I can't promise anything for the next chapter though. What did you guys think? I'm gonna have to leave you guys on a cliffhanger for Sam's Response! 


	3. Sam's Response

Disclaimer: I own none of the Lord of The Rings Characters, they all belong to J.R.R Tolkein.  
  
Summary: Sam and Rosie Gamgee are married with two children, Eleanor and Frodo, only problem is, is Frodo really Sam's son? Mild M/P Slash  
  
Rating: PG13, For the plot  
  
Main Characters: Sam, Rosie, Eleanor, Frodo, Merry, Pippin, and Frodo (Sam's son)  
  
A/N: I have read the books, and From the first movie, Bilbo mentions that there has always been a Baggins in Bag End. When Frodo leaves for the undying lands, he never got married, but I believe there is still a Baggins living in Bag End, Frodo Gamgee. This is the story of how it came to be. This is my 2nd Fan Fic, but my 1st LOTR one. This is also my first Slash, since I don't like Slash fics, But it is Very Very Mild, And I might do another Slash, but I very much Doubt it!  
  
Dedication: This Story was Written for my Dad! And is also dedicated to my Dad! Because this is our theory on why Sam and Rosie's Son has black hair, when neither of them do!  
  
There's Always Been A Baggins In Bag End  
  
By: BabyBoo0968  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Sam's Response  
  
Sam just sat there with his mouth open, and Rosie sat nervously, waiting for his reply.  
  
"So F.Frodo is really Frodo Baggins Junior, not Frodo Gamgee" he managed  
  
"Yes, I was too afraid to tell you Sam" she said  
  
"I can'not believe this" he stated "If Frodo were here right now I'd Kill Him!" he said angrily.  
  
He then noticied the look on Rosie's Face  
  
"I mean the older Frodo" he said  
  
Rosie breathed a sigh of relief  
  
"No wonder why Frodo has Black hair when neither of us do" he said  
  
"I thought you might realize that at first, but I can't believe it took you this long to notice" she said  
  
"I always thought he was just deformed" Sam said  
  
Rosie laughed at his comment  
  
"It'll be alrigh'" he said "At least Mr.Bilbo's statement came true" he said  
  
Rosie looked at him confused "What Statement?" she asked  
  
"Just sumthin he said a long time ago" Sam said  
  
"Whats that?" she asked, relieved he was taking this better then she had expected.  
  
"He said "There's Always Been A Baggins In Bag End"  
  
THE END  
  
A/N  
  
Hope you liked it! Please don't flame, I'll just ignore it. Also, most of this plot was made up by me, especially the Merry and Pippin part. Also, The reason for this story was at the end of the 3rd Movie, ROTK, Rosie and Sam had two Children, Eleanor, and a baby, the baby had black curly hair, when Sam and Rosie didn't. So I am just saying why it has black hair, and looks like Frodo. This is not real, it is my opinion on why the kids hair is black, I am not, nor will I ever say that this is the Reason. Hope you liked it!!! 


End file.
